1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a head for a drum or similar musical instrument having a synthetic plastic sheet material laminated to both sides of a synthetic fabric material woven from a fiber yarn, the fabric material being the primary tension load carrier. More specifically, the laminated head of the present invention provides a head for a musical instrument which achieves an improved sound by not impregnating the fibers of the synthetic woven fabric material with the adhesive resin employed in the lamination process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of heads for drums and similar musical instruments have long been known in the art. Initially, heads were manufactured from natural skins, such as calfskin, or were woven from natural fibers, such as cotton. More recently, heads have been manufactured from various synthetic materials in efforts to overcome problems, such as moisture and temperature sensitivity, which are inherent in heads manufactured from natural materials. Also well known in the art are heads manufactured from natural or synthetic woven fabrics which are sprayed or coated on one or both sides with an adhesive or similar resin composition, as well as laminated fabric drumheads employing woven fabric materials and an adhesive resin composition in the lamination process. See, for example, Criscuolo, U.S. Pat. No. 3,668,296; Elzas, U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,309; Logan, U.S. Pat. No. 1,809,050; and Heybeck, U.S. Pat. No. 729,936.
The coating and lamination processes known in the art, as illustrated by the cited references, wet through, or impregnate, the woven fabric materials utilized in the head with the adhesive or similar resin composition employed in the coating or lamination process. Impregnation of a natural or synthetic fabric by the adhesive or similar resin composition fills the pores or openings between the individual fibers, and bonds the individual fibers together to form a rigid, heavier head. Such a rigid head has a suitable sound, but a rigid head reduces impact and tension load distribution which leads to a decrease in tear resistance and a related increase in bias fractures. Furthermore, since vibration time decreases as the weight of a head increases, some of the beneficial tonal qualities are diminished as well. Additionally, a drumstick does not respond as well when it strikes a heavier head.
While an increase in the weight of a head resulting from its impregnation by an adhesive or similar resin composition can, in part, be compensated for by using a lighter weight woven fabric in an effort to preserve the head's tonal qualities, the resulting head is not as strong due to the decrease in the fabric's weight. It, therefore, has an increased tendency to tear, including bias fractures, particularly when the fabric material is the primary load carrier.
A further problem in the art encountered in the use of conventional heads is the tendency of heads employing polyester films to deform in the playing area as a result of a drumstick striking the surface and thereby elongating, or stretching, the polyester film. Thus, over a period of time, dents form in the playing area and these heads gradually lose their tonal quality.